Face to Face
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: MiloxCamus. Yaoi. Angst. Pare de brincar comigo... Pode fugir e se esconder, sempre saberei onde está.


**Face to Face**

"_You can't stop fuckin' with my head  
Stop fuckin' with my head!_

_(…)  
There's not one thing that you can say to make it right  
(…)  
Run and hide, you know I'll find you anywhere…"_

- Filho da puta! – silvou enquanto galgava os degraus que separavam-no da décima primeira casa.

Odiava-se por estar indo atrás de Camus. E odiava-o por _forçá-lo a isso._ Rosnou, acelerando o passo. Era tudo culpa_ dele_. Única e exclusivamente. Tudo culpa de seu _medo_, sua _insegurança_, suas _malditas crenças _de como deveria ser e agir. E agora tinha de ir atrás dele por saber que _ele_ jamais viria até si. Especialmente depois de fugir. _Covarde!_

**oOo**

Gostava de Camus há tempos, jamais tivera problema algum em admiti-lo e investir em uma possível relação. Foi difícil – Aquário resistira-lhe tanto quanto pôde -, mas, com alguma insistência, conseguira. Desde o primeiro beijo não mais se separaram e Milo jogou-se de cabeça na relação. Desde o início. Camus por sua vez, parecia-lhe, talvez, não tão entregue quanto ele, entretanto sabia que, talvez, aquilo fosse o máximo que poderia lhe dar. E Escorpião sempre queria mais, apesar de não cobrar por isso.

Milo queria dormir com Camus diariamente, sem importar-se com o que os outros diriam, mas o máximo que lhe era permitido eram os fins de semana, um tanto quanto à surdina. Isso o magoava um pouco, mas era algo que podia levar sem problemas desde que Camus não lhe evitasse na frente de outras pessoas. E isso começou a acontecer. Toda vez que o abraçava ou tentava beijá-lo na frente de outras pessoas, Camus desvencilhava-se com alguma desculpa, às vezes nem isso. E _isso _sim foi começando a irritar o escorpiano. Camus pertencia-lhe, não? Então por que tinha de se esconder dos outros?!

Então, numa noite sem muita importância, Milo se viu obrigado a colocar o outro contra a parede. Cobrou-lhe explicações por tudo e por nada. Gritou, gesticulou, tudo e ainda mais. E Camus, que nunca lhe erguera a voz em toda a vida, olhou-o com olhos vidrados de raiva e rosnou um _"Cala a boca!"_. Palavras duras foram ditas, ambos ferindo-se deliberadamente. E então Camus se foi. Bateu a porta atrás de si enquanto gritava:

- Chega, Milo! Não quero saber de mais nada!

Desde então não o viu mais. E passaram-se duas semanas desde aquela noite. Até onde sabia, Camus simplesmente trancara-se em seu templo, recusando-se a receber visitas, fosse de quem fosse. Não descia para fazer as refeições com outros cavaleiros e dispensou seus servos. Onde estava com a cabeça?! Estava na hora de dar um jeito naquilo. E, então, engolindo sua raiva e orgulho, Milo resolveu subir para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

**oOo**

Não demorou a chegar no templo do antigo amante. Adentrou como um furacão, empurrando portas, batendo outras, sem o menor cuidado. Encontrou Camus no quarto, sentado numa velha poltrona com um copo vazio entre os dedos. No caminho entre a porta e a poltrona havia vidro quebrado e outras coisas que não conseguiu identificar com clareza. Franziu o cenho.

- Que bagunça fez por aqui, Camus. – tentou manter o tom ameno.

Aproximou-se notando o estado de Aquário. Cabelos desgrenhados, mal vestido, uma barba rala de quem não se cuida há algum tempo. Poderia jurar que não tomara banho algum no último dia. Riu, amargo, diante do outro. Riu para segurar-se. Tinha ímpetos de acertar-lhe um belo golpe no rosto pálido. A pele parecia-lhe mais branca que o normal, salvo as bochechas rosadas de quem bebeu demais.

- Estava bebendo. – murmurou, olhando para a garrafa que se encontrava vazia. – Quase nunca bebe...

Deixou o pensamento incompleto enquanto a raiva crescia dentro de si. Manteve-se em silêncio, esperando alguma resposta por alguns segundos. Não se contendo diante do silêncio, agarrou-lhe os ombros e sacudiu-o com violência, tentando se conter para não machucá-lo seriamente. A vontade que tinha era de torcer-lhe o pescoço. Conteve-se.

- É nesse estado que pretende ficar sem mim? – rosnou, tentando não gritar.

Camus estava bêbado! Podia ver em seus olhos. Os olhos vidrados de um embriagado. Apertou a carne sob suas mãos, cravando as unhas nela. Aquário era a imagem da decadência...

Soltou-lhe de súbito, temeroso em feri-lo sem querer. Se fosse para machucar, seria deliberado, não daquela forma. Mordeu o lábio inferior, afastando-se um passo. Arrumou os cabelos com a ponta dos dedos – gesto que repetia sempre que estava nervoso. Pegou a garrafa com uma das mãos, observando o pouco líquido que sobrara nela e jogou-a com toda a força contra uma parede próxima, descontando uma parcela de sua raiva no recipiente de vidro. Tremia.

Ao seu lado, Camus resolve erguer-se. Bêbado tal qual estava, não conseguiu firmar-se em suas pernas e Escorpião acudiu-o quando estava prestes a cair. Aquário ergueu o olhar e, antes que Milo pudesse notar, seus lábios foram cobertos com os do outro. Sentiu o gosto do álcool em sua língua, mas não deu importância. Tomou o rosto corado entre as mãos, retribuindo ao beijo com a mesma vontade que lhe era imposta. Sentiu o corpo responder ao do outro e, quando se afastaram, viu que Camus era só desejo.

Acaricia-lhe a face delicadamente, saudoso. Uma centelha de irritação passa pelos olhos de Aquário e este lhe agarra o pulso, cravando nele suas unhas compridas. Milo arregala os olhos, sem saber ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu disse que não precisava disso, Milo – referiu-se ao carinho que o outro sempre dedicara-lhe – Apenas faça!

A raiva volta a tomar Escorpião. Estreita os olhos, empurrando Camus para a cama, jogando-o sem o menor cuidado sobre o colchão. Deita-se sobre o corpo do outro, colocando a boca à altura do ouvido. Silva:

- Darei o que precisa. Duro e doloroso. É isso que quer, Camus?

E não tinha mais volta.

Esfrega-se no corpo sob si, afastando a calça das nádegas, baixando sua própria. E, sem aviso, penetra-o de uma só vez. Ouve Camus gritar, mas não dá importância. Era o que desejava.

E perdeu-se no corpo sob si.

**FIM**

--

N.A.:

Fanfic feita sob "encomenda". Uma fic "espelho" baseada numa já existente – Até que eu sinta..., da Senhorita Mizuki.

Obviamente dedicada a ela.

Pela última semana.

Obrigada.

_Mudoh Belial_

10.11.2006

15h 26min


End file.
